This invention relates to a low pressure tubing quick connector which may be manually moved to allow removal of a tube from the connector.
Several quick connectors which can be manually moved to allow removal of a tube from a housing are known. These connectors are often used in low pressure lines, such as a vapor line. In general, this type of connector has an outer ring spaced from a main housing body by a small distance, and latches extending radially inwardly from the outer ring. The latches abut an enlarged, or upset portion of a tube to retain the tube within the main body. Connection portions extend axially from the outer ring to the main body.
In one prior art connector the latches and the connection portions are circumferentially aligned. When it is desired to remove a tube from the housing, one squeezes a location spaced 90 degrees from the latches, and the latches bow radially outwardly to a removal position. The upset portion of the tube may then pass axially outwardly of the latches. This type of connector has proven somewhat successful, however, there are deficiencies in its construction.
In particular, since the latches and connection portions are circumferentially aligned, a thin outer ring portion spaced from the latches bears the force for moving the latches to the removal position. The relatively thicker latch and connection portion must be bowed radially outwardly. This requires an undesirably great amount of force to move the latches to the removal position, and can also potentially result in the housing becoming weakened.
In a second known type of quick connector, the latches and connection portion are spaced by 90 degrees. In this connector the outer ring extends axially beyond the latches, and towards the main housing portion. The connection portions extend from the end of the outer ring a very short distance to the main body. The cross-sectional shape of the outer ring is generally cylindrical, with the latches extending along an arc centered generally about a radius from a center of the housing. With this connector, the bowing of latches radially outwardly to the removal position is not as efficient as desired since the latches must move a relatively great amount throughout their circumferential extent. Further, the relatively long outer ring must be flexed radially outwardly.